Harry potter the Werewolf's Mate
by Mintaro
Summary: Hermione has a secret and Harry wants too know what and so follows. however what he didn't count on was placing himself in danger. what will happen? Read and find out.


**Harry Potter the werewolf's mate  
**

Harry was going to do it, he was going too find out what Hermione was keeping from him and he was going to do it tonight. As he watched the marauder's map he saw Hermione leaving the tower and so he followed.

He kept a few corridors away so she wouldn't know he was there. He had his fathers cloak so it was easy to follow her. When he got to the grand staircase she was a few flights down so he followed quickly all the way down to the Entrance Hall. He had decided to get closer and see what she was up to.

Hermione left the castle through the big oak doors and out onto Hogwarts grounds. Harry waited a couple of minutes then followed after and he found that she was heading towards The Whomping Willow. When Hermione came into Harry's sight again she had just hit the knot on the tree to stop it from moving and was making her way down into the secret passage.

Again Harry waited and then followed her into the passage. He made his way along it after removing and leaving his cloak near the Entrance he closed the map and left it with the cloak and ran at a sprint to catch up with Hermione. When he got to the end he heaved himself out of the hole and looked around but saw nothing so he looked at the floor and saw fresh tracks in the dust it had been three years since Harry was last here. However it looked as uninviting at age sixteen as it did at thirteen. So Harry followed the tracks up the stairs and to a room where he found Hermione looking out the window facing away from him.

Harry was just about to say something and ask Hermione why she was here of all places. When a cloud moved aside revealing the full moon, Harry had forgotten that it was a full moon tonight and it brought back memories of what the shrieking shack was used for. He then made a startling discovery when he looked back at his best friend she had turned away from the window just before the cloud moved and saw Harry standing there.

Before ether could say anything, Hermione went ridged and started to shake. That's when Harry knew that Hermione was a Werewolf and watched in horror as his best friend went through the change. It looked just as painful as when Remus Lupin went through it, she also had a look of worry for Harry's safety and the look that followed that was exactly the same as when he saw Lupin change the same looks as a Werewolf changing without the Wolfsbane Potion.

Harry knew that now he had to get out of here and as he turned and started to run Hermione had finished her change. Harry knew he was making noise as he ran but he had to get away. Hermione the Werewolf gave case and caught sight of Harry on the stairs and so jumped from the landing at the top, to the staircase at the bottom effectively cutting Harry off from escape.

Harry stopped now as he had a very wild Werewolf in front of him, cutting off any escape he might have tried. So he did the only thing he could he slowly backed up back up the stairs.

"Hermione calm down. You don't want to eat your best friend now would you?" Harry said hoping that he could get through to her. The only reaction he got was her ears moved forward and gave a sniff but still came towards him so he tried again.

"Hermione come on it's me Harry you never want to hurt me. You couldn't hurt your Harry." however he still didn't get much of a reaction from her and now he wished he paid more attention in third year about Werewolf's. Hermione of course had read everything on them and told Harry all of what she read even if he didn't remember all of it.

Harry reached the top of the stairs and ran to a room with Hermione following. He hid behind a the door as she came into the room and looked around and as she moved away from the doorway. Harry darted through it but didn't get far as Hermione had grabbed his leg making him trip and fall to the floor.

He turned over and started to back up away from her as she came closer. Her mouth was inches away from his face and he turned away from her and closed his eyes wishing he hadn't come here. When he had turned from her, he had exposed his neck more to her and as she was so close to him she caught her own sent on him.

Giving him a good sniff she found more of her own sent with his own. She moved back away from Harry and stood looking at him. Harry had looked at her when she moved back thinking that she had gotten control of herself.

"Hermione?"

However that's as far as he got as she grabbed his leg and pulled him swiftly into the nearest room that was big enough. Harry had no idea what she was doing as she did this, however he didn't have too wait long as once he was in the room she started using her claws to tear at his clothing. That's when he remembered one of the things about a Werewolf although he thought it was only the males that did it. He remembered that they some time rape their victims and it was now obvious that she was planning too do the same thing to him.

Quick as a flash his wand was in his hand but before he could cast a spell it was knocked from his hand across the room. After that she just continued shredding his clothing with him trying too fight her off. He managed too get loose and made to get his wand, however Hermione made one last swipe and his clothing came away leaving him naked as the day he was born. He nearly reached his wand when Hermione grabbed him making him fall before he could grab his wand. He was pulled away from it back into the centre of the room and pinned to the floor by one of Hermione's claw like hands.

The other reached down and started touching him on his chest and then moving the claw down towards his penis. He tried too stop her but she just pinned his legs with her feet and moved his arms above his head and pinned them with one claw while the other went back too what she was using it for. He couldn't stop her as he was pinned down and couldn't get free and his body reacted too her touch since he knew it was Hermione that was the Werewolf about to rape him. He tried thinking of something else to stop his body reacting but it was no use, he was hard with in minutes.

"Hermione please stop. You don't want to do this you would never forgive yourself." Harry tried one more time too get though to her but it didn't work. The only reaction he got from her was something he never saw, only felt.

Looking down he saw the reaction she was having, she was wet and it was dripping onto his penis. She started to lower herself and the last thought Harry had was that he was how he was going too lose his virginity to a Werewolf who also happened to be his best friend. Even though he did love her he never wanted her this way but he had no choice now.

Hermione had placed the head of Harry's penis at her entrance and started to push down engulfing his penis with in her. She started rolling her hips so he would go deeper after all she wanted deeper penetration as in she wanted the head of his penis in her womb in order too impregnate her.

Harry couldn't take this much more, he could feel he was getting deeper into her and he remembered that wolfs when they mate always go for impregnating the female. It didn't take a genius to work out that's what she was going for. So he tried thinking something else to make him limp or at least so he wouldn't cum inside her womb but nothing was working. He couldn't move ether otherwise he would get his wand however he also knew that what she was doing was the safest way too survive a Werewolf attack otherwise your dead or turned. At least this way neither would happen as Werewolf's don't attack their mates, they just rape them if they are in human form. Of course judging by the way she acted before pulling him into this room she must have smelled herself on him otherwise he would dead and not certainty being raped.

Then it happened, the head of his penis penetrated her womb and her cervix clamped on him so he couldn't get back out of her. She then continued too ride him coursing her own orgasm's too run through her body. However that only spurned her on more and more.

After holding back as much as he could. Harry finally came within her, but he wasn't allowed too rest as she continued to breed him and drain his testacies dry. When he was finally drained dry and she was satisfied, she collapsed onto him. Harry still couldn't move as she fell asleep on him with his penis still inside her and the head still in her womb.

It was over come morning she would wake up in human form and find him there and completely freak out on him. That is if she didn't wake up before she returned to human form but if she did she would more than likely breed him dry again. After a few more minutes of thought he fell asleep from having been worn out by his best friend in Werewolf form.

The next morning Harry woke up wondering where he was then the memories of the night before came back to him. Hermione was a Werewolf and what was worse she raped him although from her point of view as a Werewolf would be she Fucked him good. Hermione herself was still asleep with him still inside her and her still clinging to him however he found he didn't mind last night. Ok so it was incredibly weird but otherwise he wasn't bothered. She wouldn't have mated him the way she did if she felt nothing for him she would have made him cum once then left but she didn't. She drained him dry and lay down next to him claiming him as her mate and it was that he didn't mind so even if he caught her on a full moon again without the potion she wouldn't hurt him, she would just shag him.

Hermione started to wake up and the first thing she felt was sore between the legs however that's not the only thing she felt. Crushing her legs together she heard a moan which made her open her eyes and look up into a pair of bright emerald green eyes that she knew all to well. Then she remembered that Harry must have followed her last night to find out what secret she kept as she remembered turning and seeing him in the doorway as she started too turn. She thought that he was going to die at her teeth and claws. However here he was lying under her with his penis inside completely naked with his arms around her.

"Harry what happened last night? Did I hurt you or turn you?"

"No Hermione nether of the above."

Hermione relaxed a bit until she remembered that they were both naked and she could smell what had happened last night but she had to be sure.

"Harry just what did happen last night?"

"What you mean that I tried to run and you stopped me had a good sniff of me then dragged me in here disarmed me and ripped my cloths off, pinned me to the floor and basically raped me. Nothing much other than some great sex and you claiming as your mate."

Hermione was gobsmacked she had raped her best friend and the man she loved and claimed him for herself even if she were to try and keep away from him the Werewolf within would seek him out and mate him again. However to hear the last sentence surprised her but made her reconsider running away as he hadn't minded what had happened last night even if he regretted it at the time.

"Harry why are you not mad at me? I raped you and claimed you. You do know that you won't be able to date other girl because I would kill them for taking you."

"Don't worry Hermione I have the perfect girl in mind and your inner wolf won't be able to kill her."

Hermione was about too ask who when Harry kissed her passionately and thus starting another round of love making with his new Girlfriend/Werewolf mate.


End file.
